Manufacturing variability affects integrated circuit resistance values at various points on the integrated circuit. For example, lithography, etching, and chemical-mechanical polishing, whether systematic or random, may combine to impact the boundaries of “shapes” printed on a wafer, thus leading to variations in their electrical properties. These shapes may correspond to pads, a device (e.g., transistor), wires, and/or vias that connect conductors between two metal layers or between a device layer and a metal layer.